


Stráice

by lshank017



Series: Writing Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux is a Dick, Kylo doesn't mind, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lshank017/pseuds/lshank017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting the Snoak does not go well. Hux needs to relieve some tension. Kylo Ren can help him with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stráice

**Author's Note:**

> Look! Two in a row!

A meeting the Snoak does not go well. Hux needs to relieve some tension. Kylo Ren can help him with that. 

“Yes Supreme Leader,” General Hux responds and turns on the heel of his perfectly shined boots to leave the chamber, Kylo Ren skulking behind him in his cloaks like a giant, unwanted shadow. The General and the Knight of Ren stalk through the passageways of the Finalizer, Ren always a few lengths behind Hux, despite the difference in their gaites. 

As the reach the personnel quarters and the number of people begins to dwindle, the distance between them minimizes. As General Hux reaches the door of his private quarters, he scowls over his shoulder at Kylo while also checking that the coast is clear. 

The doors swoosh open as Hux actives the reader and slips inside, followed closely by Ren. The meeting did not go well and Hux is going to need to relieve some tension.

Hux turns to Kylo, who stands motionless just inside the doorway of the bed chamber. 

“Strip.” 

A command the Knight is more than ready to obey. Fingering the hidden catches on his mask, he slides it and the helmet off and lays it neatly on the side table. His robes follow, folded neatly and placed next to his helmet and mask. Kylo slips off his boots and stands before Hux in a black undershirt and tight black pants. 

Hux glares are the man before him, “I thought my command was clear.” 

Kylo unbuckles his belt, slides his pants down his well-muscled legs, and folds them neatly. His black undershirt follows and he stands naked before the General. 

“On the bed,” Hux growls. 

Ren obeys again, laying flat on his back, his cock heavy and hard against his stomach. 

Hux slowly stalks around the bed, taking in the man before him. This is not the first time these two men have found themselves in this situation: Kylo naked and exposed as Hux appraises him, weighing what he wants to do with the Knight. 

Hux settles in the chair next to the bed “Touch yourself” 

Kylo gentle wraps his fingers around his length, focusing first on the head. The anticipation of Hux’s critique already has him leaking. He slowly slicks himself up, moving his fist slowly up and down, eyes closed and head arching back on the crisp white pillows. 

“Faster,” Hux commanded from the chair, his voice thick. 

Kylo moans and speeds up his motion, reaching up with his free hand to play with his nipple. 

“No.” Hux barks as he works open his pants. “Keep your hands on your cock.” 

Kylo blushes, turning pink from his chest, up through his neck, his hand returning to his inner thigh. 

Hux slides the pants of his uniform over his slim hips and moves to the edge of the bed, fingers wrapped around his own erection. 

“You will work until you are about to come. You will tell me you are going to come. Then you will stop. If you come, you will be punished,” Hux informs him, moving his fist over his cock. 

Kylo’s speeds up his strokes, his free hand now squeezing the base of his cock, staving off ejaculation. He watches the General, his pale slender fingers moving slowly from the head to the neatly kept patch of ginger hair at the base. 

Kylo feels the tightness in his balls begin to grow as he gets closer and closer. 

“I’m getting close sir,” Kylo moans deeply. 

“Stop,” Hux pants. 

Kylo almost painfully removes his fist and lays his hands flat on either side of his legs. 

Hux groans and his legs push against the mattress. He strokes up, down, up, down, and comes onto the Knight of Ren’s muscled chest. 

Hux strokes himself through the aftershocks, grabs a tissues from the nightstand to clean himself off, and does up the front of his trousers. 

With a bored look at the painfully hard erection of the man on the bed Hux rolls his eyes, “Take care of that if you must.”

Kylo’s hands are back on his cock in a flash, roughly stroking himself to completion. He comes with a loud moan, Hux’s name on his lips. 

Hux smirks as he watches the man the strikes fear into the hearts of his underlings, writhing naked and cover in come. 

Kylo glances over at the General, panting. 

“Clean that up and return to your duties. Let’s not have this happen again.” 

They both ignore the fact that this is the third time this week...

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write one of these each night during the week.


End file.
